pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Edward Hartley Dewart
by George J. Dance , 1919. ''Courtesy Internet Archive.]] Rev. Edward Hartley Dewart (1828-1903) was a Canadian poet, teacher, clergyman, prose author, and editor.David B. Marshall, "Dewart, Edward Hartley," Dictionary of Canadian Biography, volume 13, University of Toronto/Université Laval, 2003–. Web, Oct. 12, 2013. Life Dewart was born in Stradone, Ireland, and came to Canada with his parents in 1834. the family settling in Peteborough county, Upper Canada (now Ontario). He was educated at the Normal School in Toronto. He then taught in Dunnville, Ontario, and also began teaching at the Wesleyan Methodist Sunday school and lectured on behalf of the Sons of Temperance. After Methodist officials asked him to become a local preacher, Dewart spent 4 years on probation until in June 1855 being ordained in London into the Methodist church in June 1855. Dewart became editor of Canada's Methodist paper, the Christian Guardian, in 1869. He was elected president of the Ontario branch of the temperance movement Dominion Alliance in 1869, and of the Toronto conference of the Wesleyan Methodist Church of Canada in 1871. He convened a number of meetings between members of the country's Methodist church committees, which contributed to the founding of the Methodist Church of Canada in 1874. In 1894 he was removed as editor of the Christian Guardian. He ran for the Liberal Party in Toronto North in the provincial election of 1898, but lost to the Conservative candidate. He died in 1903 in Toronto. Writing The verse that Dewart wrote and collected was either devotional or about the majesty of the Canadian wilderness. As his responsibilities in the church grew he was able to dedicate less and less effort to poetry. In his later years, though, he would help to select hymns for the new Canadian Methodist hymn and tune book (Toronto, 1894), and 3 of his own compositions would be included. ''Selections from Canadian Poets'' His most noteworthy literary accomplishment was the 1864 anthology Selections from Canadian poets. In that book's introduction he lamented the “coldness and indifference” with which Canadians regarded their own literature. He defined the Canadian cultural dilemma by pointing out “that the tendency to sectionalism and disintegration, which is the political weakness of Canada, meets no counterpoise in the literature of the country.” Publications Poetry *''Songs of Life: A collection of poems. Toronto: Dudley & Burns, 1869. *Lord Tennyson's Pessismism: Poems on 'Locksley Hall, sixty years after''' (with W.F. Clarke). St. Thomas, ON: Times, 1892. *''Additional Poems. Toronto: 1892. Non-fiction *The Children of the Church: Thoughts on the relation of baptized children to the church, and the duty and responsibility which it involves. Toronto: privately printed at the Guardian office, 1861. *The Canadian Speaker and Elocutionary Reader: Comprising a choice collection of orations, dialogues and poetry, suitable for school and college recitations, and public and social readings, with introductory remarks on the principles of elocution. Toronto: A. Miller, 1868. *Broken Reeds; or, The heresies of the Plymouth Brethren shown to be contrary to Scripture and reason. Toronto: Wesleyan Methodist Conference Office, 1869; 3rd edition, Toronto: William Briggs, 1883. *Priestly Pretensions Disproved; or, Methodism and the Church of England. Toronto: privately printed at the Guardian office, 1873. **also published as ''High Church Pretensions Disproved; or, Methodism and the Church of England. Toronto: Methodist Book Room, 1877. *''Living Epistles; or, Christ's witnesses in the world: Also an essay on Christianity and skepticism. Toronto: Christian Guardian, 1878. *The Development of Doctrine. Toronto : Methodist Conference Printing Office, 1879. *What is Arminianism: With a brief sketch of Arminius. Toronto: William Briggs, 1879.What is Arminianism: With a brief sketch of Arminius (1879), Internet Archive. Web, Oct. 12, 2013. *University Federation: Considered in its relation to the educational interests of the Methodist Church. Toronto: 1886. *Misleading lights : a review of current antinomian theories of the atonement and justification. Toronto: 188-? *Jesus the Messiah in Prophecy and Fulfilment: A review and refutation of the negative theory of Messianic prophecy. Toronto: William Briggs / Montreal: C.W. Coates, 1891; Cincinnati, OH: Cranston & Stowe, 1891. *Essays for the Times: Studies of eminent men and important living questions. Toronto: William Briggs, 1898. *''Brief Outlines of Christian Doctrine: Designed for senior Epworth leagues and all Bible students. Toronto: William Briggs / Montreal: C.W. Coates, 1898. *''The Bible under Higher Criticism: A review of current evolution theories about the Old Testament. Toronto: William Briggs, 1900. *Modern Criticism and the Preaching of the Old Testament: A brief review of theories advocated in Professor George Adam Smith's Yale lectures. Toronto: William Briggs, 1902. Edited *Selections from Canadian Poets. Montreal: J. Lovell, 1864. **facsimile edition, Toronto & Buffalo, NY: University of Toronto Press, 1973. *Alexander McLachlan,''Poetical Works. Toronto: William Briggs, 1900. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCatSearch results = au:Edward Hartley Dewart, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 12, 2013. See also *List of Canadian poets References Notes External links *Edward Hartley Dewart at Amazon.com ;About *Dewart, Edward Hartley" in the Dictionary of Canadian Biography Category:19th-century poets Category:Canadian poets Category:Poetry anthologists Category:Poets Category:English-language poets